Imposibles
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Steven/Ruby/Sapphire, para May —Porque podían discutir durante una semana entera, pero si se trataba de Steven, hacían lo posible para no hacerlo. Después de todo, ese hombre ocupaba un lugar en sus corazones.


_¿Qué es esto? No sé, drogas._

_Mi redacción está rara en algunas partes... parece ser que de verdad leer mucho a Tío Rick me afectó _(:t / L)__

_Por ejemplo, aquí: "_—¿Sapphire, estás bien?—preguntó con cierto deje de preocupación, extrañado al tener a la castaña observándolo tan fijamente, como si tuviera algo en la cara. ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? Lo más disimulado que pudo, se miró en el espejo de la pared para asegurarse." _ESO SALIO COMO DE TIO RICK._

_BRUJERIAS._

_BRUJERIAS HE DICHO._

_¡UH!¡Soy Bes!...o Bast...o Tarta...digamos que tomaré la senda de Bast (?), tomaré siestas y estudiaré la magia de combate mientras hago acicalamiento (?)._

_Bueno, el punto es que, entre mi boda_—_¿boda ficticia?¿imaginaria?¿del-chat? No lo sé_—_ y mis problemas de la happy vida, mis fics salen raros. Huehuheuhuehue... ¿Rex, estás por aquí leyendo esto? HOLA (?). _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Pokémon no es mío :c justo en los feels._

_**Advertencias: **No conseguí el shipping Ruby/Steven/Sapphire, pero sí el Brendan/Steven/May, algo es algo (?) Es FerroFluidShipping. OoC, Manga!verse, eh...no sé._

_**Nota adicional: ***Toma un micrófono* This is for ya', May, because you're in my kokoro (?). _

* * *

><p>Sapphire se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Steven, aburrida y toqueteando su Poké-Nav, ociosa. Ruby estaba unos pasos más allá, haciendo uno de esos extraños y femeninos disfraces para sus queridos pokémon. La oficina no era muy grande, pero era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que ambos Dex Holders estuvieran allí al mismo tiempo y no se la pasaran discutiendo por la cercanía.<p>

El mayor entró de pronto en el cuarto, sobresaltando a Sapphire y haciendo que la aguja le pinchara el dedo al moreno.

—¡Hola, Steven!—exclamó Sapphire, mirando al de cabellos plateados colocar una bolsa a su lado, sonriendo con alegría y suavidad. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que todo en Steven era sutil, desde su personalidad, hasta cada acción que realizaba.

—¿Sapphire, estás bien?—preguntó con cierto deje de preocupación, extrañado al tener a la castaña observándolo tan fijamente, como si tuviera algo en la cara. ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? Lo más disimulado que pudo, se miró en el espejo de la pared para asegurarse.

—S-sí, claro, perdón—exclamó, apenada y rascándose la nuca con la mano. Se fijó en la bolsa que anteriormente Steven tenía en las manos—¿Qué es eso?

—Pan—respondió, feliz y contento de la vida. La adolescente entrecerró los ojos. ¿Era en serio?¿Tanto alboroto por unos panes?—; lo traje de Sinnoh, lo hizo D...—se calló bruscamente, como si hubiera revelado demasiado—una señora en una panadería, sí eso—y se volvió hacia el coordinador— ¿Quieres uno, Ruby?

—Si como algo que deja migajas, se ensuciarán los vestidos que hago—replicó el mencionado a modo de queja. Los orbes del ex-Campeón se quedaron quietos, y las cejas se alzaron, como si de verdad le preguntara si esa frase era verdad—¡está bien, comeré uno! Por Groudon, no me mires así—y se levantó del sillón, quedando parado a la derecha de Steven, quien les tendió un trozo a cada uno.

—Gracias—dijo el de orbes carmesíes, masticando un poco—, Sapphire se dice gracias. No seas salvaje.

—Cállate—Steven ya sabía a dónde iba esa situación, así que se dejó caer entre los dos, bloqueando el contacto visual, y por ende, la discusión. Dio un mordisco al pan y se dio cuenta de que estaba relleno con chocolate. Sonrió—. Oi, Steven tiene chocolate en la cara—musitó Sapphire, apoyándose en la madera para darle un beso en la mejilla al mayor, quitándole la mancha.

—Asquerosa—insultó Ruby, frunciendo el ceño y sacando la lengua graciosamente. Sin embargo, no pronunció palabra alguna cuando Steven depositó sus labios en la comisura de su boca.

Los adolescentes, por puro capricho, se abrazaron al de ojos plata, haciendo una especie de sándwich con él.

—Tengo que ir a un concurso más tarde—recordó el chico, dando un resoplido enojado. No quería irse de la casa. Simplemente cerró los ojos con lentitud y se dejó llevar por el sonido de las olas que impactaban en la costa de la isla.

El Poké-Nav de Sapphire estaba sonando, anunciando una llamada importante, sin embargo, su atención estaba enfocada totalmente en Steven y su extraño aroma a agua salada, como si hubiese estado recostado mucho tiempo en la arena de la playa.

—No pueden estar aquí todo el día—susurró el especialista en tipo acero, dándoles una palmada en la cabeza a cada uno para que se apartaran y fueran a hacer sus cosas. Los escoltó hasta la salida y se cruzó de brazos, intentando parecer una especie de adulto responsable, cosa que no salió bien, por cierto.

Cuando pareció que los Dex Holders entendieron y caminaban a paso calmado hacia la costa, seguro para irse en el Tropius de Sapphire, espetó algo más, antes de que la distancia fuera más:

—¡No quiero que estén llamándome a cada cinco segundos para saber si Wallace me secuestró!

Los hombros de Sapphire y Ruby decayeron bruscamente, como si su plan fue destruido vilmente.

La puerta se cerró, y por la ventana pudo ver a los chicos volando en la espalda—apestosa—de Pilo.

—...Son imposibles—habló lentamente, pasando la mano por el cabello, los párpados cayendo delicadamente, a señal de cansancio. Apenas se sentó en el sofá, unos ruidos (gritos) le interrumpieron el descanso.

—¡Steven, Ruby dijo que mi cabello es feo!

—¡Y yo no soy un princeso!

—¡Cállate!

—¡No, cállate tú!

—Hagan silencio los dos, por amor a Arceus—Y Steven, frotándose el rostro, quedó dormido en el asiento cómodo del enorme sillón.

Sapphire sonrió, y junto a Ruby buscó una manta para cubrir a la especie de tutor que tenían.

Porque podían discutir durante una semana entera, pero si se trataba de Steven, hacían lo posible para no hacerlo. Después de todo, ese hombre ocupaba un lugar en sus corazones.

La entrenadora se acostó en la alfombra cerca del mayor, mientras que Ruby los observaba un poquito más lejos.

Sí, definitivamente eran imposibles.

Dos Poké-Nav sonaron. Ninguno de los dueños hizo amago de querer despertar y contestarlos.

* * *

><p><em>Bendita sea Atenea, ¿qué demonios me fumé? Que alguien me envíe a la Duat, o a... no sé, ¿con Octavian? Diría que me enviaran con Osiris y así poder ver a Anubis, pero eso ya está complicado o3o<em>

_Yo pensaba que encuentro entre Carter y Percy en El Hijo de Sobek sería tipo:_

_-"Yo salvé al mundo"._

_-"No, YO salvé al mundo"._

_-"Nada, puedo asegurarlo, YO salvé al mundo y a mi novia en el proceso"._

_-"Yo salvé a mi novia también, ¡y la saqué del Tártaro!"_

_-"¿Tártaro?"_

_-"¡Gané!¡Já!¡Annabeth sabrá esto!"._

_Uy, me volví más loca._

… _I hope Nick can deal with me _

_**~Raxiam la escritora desorientada (?)**_


End file.
